


Kinda realistic Bulgaria

by Buruzaitama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, semi realism, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buruzaitama/pseuds/Buruzaitama





	Kinda realistic Bulgaria

I made kinda realistic sketch of APH Bulgaria. 

Oh, after a long time, I’m proud of a pic I drew ♥

Burussan / APH Bulgaria © Hidekaz Himaruya

 

* don’t repost*

 

_Check my other social media:_

_**[★ Tumblr](https://buruzaitama.tumblr.com/tagged/MyArt) **  _   
_**[★ deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/buruzaitama) **  _   
_**[★ Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Buruzaitama) **  _   
_**[★ Twitter  
](https://twitter.com/buruzaitama) [★ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=29801855) ** _


End file.
